The present invention relates to a competition video game device using an optical disk, magnetic disk, semiconductor memory or a like storage medium storing a program data, a competition video game executing method and a readable storage medium storing a game program.
Quite a number of video game systems have been proposed, including systems comprised of a special home-use machine and a television monitor, special commercial systems, and systems comprised of a personal computer or work station, a display and an audio output machine. Any of these systems is comprised of a controller operated by a game player, a storage medium storing a game program data, a CPU for executing controls for the generation of audio sounds and images based on the game program data, a processor for generating images, a processor for generating audio sounds, a CRT monitor for displaying the images, and a loudspeaker for outputting the audio sounds. The storage medium is frequently a CD-ROM, semiconductor memory or cassette having a built-in semiconductor memory.
A variety of kinds of games are known. Among these known games, competition video games in which many player characters are displayed to play a game on a monitor screen, e.g. a soccer game are known. The soccer game is played by giving instructions of specific motions such as dribble, pass and shoot to an own player character through a controller, and can be said to be an interesting video game having high gaming nature and competition nature.
In the soccer game of this kind, abilities relating to the soccer game such as a scoring ability, shooting ability, ball-curving ability, speed and dashing ability are set as ability indices in values of 0 to 99 for each player character so as to provide it an individuality, and the respective ability indices are displayed on the monitor so as to serve as criteria when a game player selects the player characters to participate in a game.
However, in the conventional soccer game, the selection of the player characters by the game player tends to be fixed unless such an event as to make it impossible for the player character to participate in a next game due to, for example, an injury during the game occurs. The selection of the player characters before the game has been monotonous.
In view of the above problem residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide an interesting competition video game device which causes a game player to select player characters in an actual manager""s place by setting a condition of player characters having stayed out of games at so-called xe2x80x9cout-of-touch with gamesxe2x80x9d condition to thereby influence ability indices of the player characters, a competition video game executing method, and a readable storage medium in which a game program is stored.
The invention is directed to a competition video game device for displaying a plurality of simulated games played between an own team and an enemy team on a display means by causing n (xe2x89xa71) player characters to participate and play in the games, comprising a first storage means for storing m ( greater than n) player characters belonging to the own team, a player selection control means for selecting at least n player characters to participate in the simulated game from the m player characters before each simulated game, and a condition setting means for setting the player character whose consecutive non-participating game number up to the last simulated game is equal to or larger than a specified number in the game sense reduced condition, in which his movements are sluggish when he participates in the simulated game, at a specified probability.
With this construction, a plurality of simulated games played between the own team and the enemy team are displayed on the display means by causing n (xe2x89xa71) player characters to participate and play in the games. At this time, at least n player characters to participate in the simulated game are selected from the m ( greater than n) player characters belonging to the own team before each simulated game. Out of the m player characters, the player character whose consecutive non-participating game number up to the last simulated game is equal to or larger than the specified number is set in the game sense reduced condition, in which his movements are sluggish when he participates in the simulated game, at the specified probability. Accordingly, more planning is required for the selection of the player characters which has been monotonous, thereby making the game more interesting.